Night Duty
by candayyluvr101
Summary: Bellatrix is lonely and freezing on night duty on a cold night. Will an encounter with Voldemort change their relationship?


It was a cold night.

The dark wind blew furiously bringing heavy rain to the chambers where the Death Eaters lived. Bellatrix shivered unconsciously in the darkness o f the night, where she was standing as night duty for the third time this week.

_It wasn't fair_, she thought angrily.

The Dark Lord had given her time off to rest as a reward for her success in killing some Mudbloods. Instead , she was stuck doing Narcissa's night work all because the male Death Eaters loved Narcissa and most threatened her to agree. Well, her baby sister **was **gorgeous, with her beautiful wave of blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Bellatrix was beautiful before, with long wavy dark hair and her curvy figure, but 14 years of Azkaban had reduced that immensely. But, Bellatrix never regretted those hard years: they were for her Lord. Her heart jumped wildly anytime he spoke to her, her dark eyes filled with adoration for him—she knew that she, Bellatrix Lestrange was in love with the Dark Lord.

But she knew he would never return her love.

Coming back to reality, Bellatrix realized how tired she was. 6 days of no rest had finally gotten the best of her, and she was freezing with cold although her head felt a little warm.

_No, _she though firmly, _I can't fall asleep! The Dark Lord'll kill me…_

But the thought was slowly dismissed as she slumped onto the rusty black gate and slowly slid into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord was taking a walk around his chambers, passing endless darkened rooms with his faithful Death Eaters resided in them. His red eye slits narrowed as he noticed a dark figure sleeping , slumped over the entrance gate. Stepping closer, he noticed it was Bellatrix, his most faithful. Hot anger shot through his veins as he realized she was slacking off her night duty. _ How dare she? Does she think she can be lazy just because she's my most faithful!?! _

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!!!" he roared.

Bellatrix slowly opened her eyes, and cringed. Her head felt like it was going to explode. As if that weren't enough, she looked up to see her Lord glaring down at her, wand pointed straight at her. She let out an audible gasp.

"My Lord, please let me explain, I—" she started helplessly.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Voldemort shouted. "WHAT IF THE ORDER BROKE IN WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING!!! DID YOU NOT THINK, WOMAN!!! "

"Please!! I really didn't mean to—" Bellatrix shrieked.

"TO WHAT?? FALL ASLEEP?" he hissed. " I am extremely disappointed in you, Bella. You are no longer my most faithful."

He turned to walk away as Bellatrix sobbed.

"PLEASE, MY LORD!!" Bella hastily stood up to run after him as a white-hot pain seared through her head. She gave a little cry of pain, and slumped to the ground.

Voldemort heard her fall and turned around. He walked over and shook her hard.

"Bellatrix, WAKE UP!!!" he shouted dangerously.

But Bellatrix didn't wake up. He looked at her head to see a trickle of blood slide down her face.

"Bella?" he called uncertainly, "are you okay?"

He then felt her forehead and quickly drew away. Her head was burning and she was very pale. His anger quickly turned to worry as he quickly apparated them to his chamber, carrying her bridal style. Voldemort took a wet cloth and wiped her forehead gently. After an hour or so, her fever began to die down. He stared at her closely for the first time.

Her wild curly hair framed her face nicely as long lashes were fluttered closed as she slept. Her cheeks were a bit flushed from the fever and contrasted nicely with her pale, flawless skin. Voldemort's eyes wandered down to her plump, red lips, slightly parted in her sleep. His breathing quickened and he had the sudden urge to kiss her. He absentmindedly wandered closer to her so that he was just inches away from her. His lips covered hers as Bella awakened her eyes wide and heart almost jumping out of her throat.

Voldemort noticed her awaken and quickly moved away, only for Bellatrix to return the kiss hungrily. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his circled around her waist.

It was a cold night.

But the warmth of two people in love brought them through it.


End file.
